Modern vehicles are often equipped with hardware that enables a variety of wireless communications, including remote communications between the vehicle and a wireless device. These communications may be implemented through a software application installed on the wireless device, which enables a user to remotely access vehicle information and to control various vehicle functions such as locking/unlocking the doors, opening/closing the trunk, turning on/off the engine, and even locating the vehicle. While transparent to the user, access and control of vehicle features through the software application are implemented through a vehicle call center in response to communications between the call center and the software application. For example, when the user initiates remote control of a vehicle function or requests data, the software application transmits a message to the vehicle call center, which in turn, automatically sends a request for information or a command to the vehicle to execute the requested function. The communication between the vehicle call center and the vehicle is generally carried out through a cellular connection.